No meio do caminho tinha um Regulus
by Ferfa
Summary: Tinha um Regulus no meio do caminho. Proposta: "E se Regulus se apaixonasse por Remus?". Sirius/Remus. Revisada em 16/12/2012.


**No meio do caminho tinha um Regulus**

"Sirius, posso falar com você?", perguntou Remus assim que chegou ao corredor, antes do começo da aula de Transfiguração.

Sirius pensou se alguma das coisas que fizera de errado naquela semana envolvia Remus. Ao decidir que não, concordou e acompanhou o amigo até o canto isolado do corredor, deixando um James indignado esperando na porta da sala.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Seu irmão veio conversar comigo".

O bom humor de Sirius foi subitamente alterado.

"Se Regulus está usando você para passar recado daquela louca..."

"Não, Padfoot, não tinha nada a ver com a sua família. Bom, tecnicamente tinha, já que o Regulus é seu irmão e tudo o mais. Mas não tinha nada a ver com a sua mãe, quero dizer", Remus explicou rapidamente, e Sirius tentou lembrar se tinham mexido com alguma planta suspeita na aula de Herbologia do dia anterior porque Remus _decididamente_ estava estranho. "Na verdade- Bom, é que- Assim- O Regulus disse que gostava de mim".

A sensação naquele momento foi pior do que a de levar um soco no estômago, e Sirius sabia bem o quanto um soco no estômago doía.

"_O quê_?"

"Aí ele tentou me beijar".

Ou um _Cruciatus_.

"_O QUÊ?_ O que você fez?"

"Eu disse _eieieieiei_ e o afastei e ele saiu correndo", admitiu Remus, parecendo constrangido.

"Por que ele- Por que você- Eu- Como assim? Por que meu irmão disse isso? Por que gostar _de você_?"

Remus, por algum motivo obscuro, pareceu extremamente ofendido com aquela pergunta.

"Essa não é a questão. Preciso conversar com ele. Não quero que Regulus se sinta mal ou fique chateado com isso, e não eu tive a melhor atitude com ele".

"Quer dizer, ele nem te conhece!", continuou Sirius, ignorando o outro. "Ele só tem treze anos, o que ele pode saber de gostar de alguém? _Por que você_? Se ele estiver só brincando com você... Ele só tem treze anos, isso é pedofilia! E eu não vou hesitar em te denunciar. Onde ele aprendeu essas coisas?".

"Sirius, _cala a boca_. Você parecia gostar bastante da McKinnon, no primeiro ano, e ela era seis anos mais velha...", Remus sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que Sirius corara e estava resmungando para ele parar de faltar besteira. "Eu tenho quinze anos, não trinta. E você pode deixar de ser idiota? Estou preocupado e achei que pelo menos uma vez fosse pudesse me ajudar com alguma coisa".

"Me transformei num Animago por você, acho que isso já é ajuda o suficiente pelo resto da vida", retrucou Sirius.

"Fala baixo!", sussurrou Remus, olhando preocupadamente em volta. Então ele arrumou os livros que carregava. "Bom, quer saber? Não precisa me ajudar, vou resolver isso tudo sozinho".

Depois de cinco anos de convivência, Sirius conhecia perfeitamente as técnicas de convencimento de Remus. O tom dramático o entregava.

"E vamos logo pra aula, já estamos atrasados".

* * *

Depois da maldita conversa naquela quinta-feira negra, Sirius passou a ter dois problemas.

O primeiro deles era que seu irmão gostava de Remus, o que por si só já era claramente errado. Por outro lado, a reação de Moony fora uma agradável surpresa. Ele estava surtando por não saber como dispensar Regulus, mas em nenhum momento o fato de Regulus ser um garoto parecia tê-lo incomodado. O que era bom. Era bom saber que Remus... que Remus era uma pessoa civilizada, era isso. Ele não queria ninguém maltratando seu irmão mais novo, mesmo que o garoto fosse um pouco idiota.

Sirius não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza é que teria de ter uma conversa muito séria com seu irmão e expor detalhadamente os trinta e sete motivos pelo qual não era uma boa idéia gostar de Remus Lupin. E ainda essa seria a lista que omitia o problema peludo. Moony era mesmo um mau partido.

O segundo problema era que, desde o começo do ano, Remus estava obcecado por estudar para os N.O.M's, mesmo que faltasse um milhão de anos até o teste. Por causa disso, passava o tempo inteiro na biblioteca. Era difícil vê-lo fora do café-da-manhã e das aulas, e Sirius sentia falta- E Sirius estava encontrando dificuldades para conversar com o amigo.

Foi por isso que, à uma hora do sábado, Sirius tomou uma decisão que poucas vezes tomara na vida: levantou-se da cama e foi até a biblioteca.

Remus estava sentado na mesa de sempre, logo na entrada da biblioteca. Não que Sirius soubesse em qual mesa o outro costumava sentar-se ou que de vez em quando desse uma espiada dentro da biblioteca para ver se Remus ainda estava lá. Era só uma impressão, aquela mesa tinha mesmo a cara dele.

Remus estava concentrado o suficiente no pergaminho para quase ter um ataque cardíaco quando Sirius chamou-o.

"Por que você está aqui?", sussurrou.

"Moony, pra que falar baixo, não tem ninguém aqui", disse Sirius alto o suficiente para que Madame Pince olhasse feio para ele. Sirius piscou para ela.

"Sirius, ser fim de semana não muda o fato de que aqui é uma biblioteca. O que você quer?"

"Nós precisamos continuar _aquela_ conversa"

"Não agora".

"Moony, faltam décadas para os N.O.M's, você não precisa passar o tempo todo estudando".

"Os N.O.M's não são a única atividade do ano letivo, sabia? Tenho oito deveres para terminar até segunda-feira. Literalmente".

Sirius ficou confuso por um momento. Ele não sabia que havia matérias o suficiente para tanto dever.

"De qualquer forma, por que você não faz o seguinte: aja como todos os outros habitantes desse castelo nessa bela tarde de sábado e vá com a gente até Hogsmeade. Ou comigo para qualquer lugar onde nós possamos conversar decentemente".

"Padfoot...".

Sirius apoiou no encosto da cadeira, mexeu no cabelo e deu um sorriso. Remus virou os olhos. Depois de cinco anos de convivência, ele também conhecia perfeitamente as técnicas de convencimento de Sirius.

"Ok, vamos".

* * *

"Vocês estão namorando ou coisa assim?", perguntou Peter, quando Sirius anunciou que ele e Remus iam dar uma volta.

"A gente já desconfiava, mas...", James parou de falar depois de levar dois socos.

"O que nós precisamos conversar é complexo demais para o cérebro de vocês", retrucou Sirius, já em pé, olhando para James e Peter como se eles fossem seres inferiores. Os dois saíram do Três Vassouras e andaram até encontrar um beco isolado o suficiente.

"Você já falou com ele?", perguntou Sirius imediatamente.

"Não, Padfoot, ainda não".

"Certo, eu vou falar".

"Não! Não, você não pode. Você está louco? Eu vou resolver isso. Só te contei, em primeiro lugar, porque você conhece o Regulus melhor e talvez pudesse me dar alguma dica".

"Minha dica é: ele tem que parar com essa bobagem. Quer dizer, de onde ele tirou que gosta de você?".

"Ok, Sirius, já tenho complexos suficientes sem você reafirmando o tempo todo o quão desgostável eu sou. Só não quero deixar seu irmão chateado, ele foi realmente gentil...".

"Para com isso, você sabe que é bastante gostável", Sirius interrompeu antes que pudesse controlar-se, e a reação de Remus foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído na sua cabeça.

"Não sou?", disse o outro com um sorriso. "Bom...", de repente ele sorriu da mesma maneira que sorria quando eles planejavam o que fariam em Hogsmeade durante a lua cheia. "Talvez eu devesse desviar a atenção dele. Seu irmão poderia ficar com o Snape, aí vocês seriam cunhados!".

Sirius sinceramente esperava que o chute que dera na canela de Remus fizesse sua perna ser amputada.

"Vou conversar com o Regulus. Vou dizer pra ele que realmente agradeço e fico lisonjeado com o... _gesto_, mas as coisas não são assim. E que nós deveríamos ser bons amigos. Isso, bons amigos. É isso que eu vou fazer", decidiu Remus. "Bom, Sirius, você não ajudou em nada. Vamos voltar".

Antes que Sirius conseguisse sequer esboçar uma reação, Remus saíra do beco.

* * *

Remus não conseguia entender direito como as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto. Na quinta-feira, quando estava saindo da biblioteca, Regulus timidamente veio até ele e disse que tinha uma coisa para contar. Não se lembrava de ter interagido mais do que duas ou três vezes com o irmão de Sirius, mas ele parecia ser um bom garoto.

O que Remus sabia é que Sirius e o irmão costumavam ser bastante próximos, antes do mais velho entrar em Hogwarts. A partir de então, aparentemente as opiniões políticas da Sra. e do Sr. Black pareciam ter uma maior influência em Regulus. Na escola, os irmãos praticamente não se falavam, a não ser quando era estritamente necessário.

Era completamente perceptível que Sirius ficava chateado com a situação, apesar de sempre afirmar que o caçula era uma criança idiota, mas ele nunca quisera falar sobre o assunto.

Regulus dissera para Remus que ele era muito legal ao contrário do _meu irmão babaca_e estava sempre na biblioteca e estudando e tinha uma cicatriz incrível no braço e tudo bem o fato dele ser um grifinório idiota, algum deles tinha que se salvar, e que gostava muito dele. Remus não sabia que tipo de ser humano gostava de cicatrizes, mas o elogio deixou-o estranhamente feliz e sua reação foi bagunçar os cabelos de Regulus.

De alguma maneira, o garoto parecera tomar aquilo como uma espécie de incentivo e aproximou-se perigosamente da boca de Remus, que então se viu obrigado a dizer _calma, não é bem assim_. Exceto pelo fato dele não ter conseguido dizer nada além de repetidos _ei_, afastando o outro. Regulus saíra correndo.

Remus havia decorado palavra por palavra do que iria dizer e estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade de encontrar Regulus, mas, depois de uma semana, tinha que admitir para si mesmo que estava fugindo dos corredores a qualquer visão do emblema da Sonserina. Era provavelmente por isso que estava demorando tanto para a conversa acontecer.

* * *

"Lupin, você está bem?", perguntou Evans, enquanto os dois preenchiam pergaminhos sobre os últimos alunos em detenção. "Lupin, você está me ouvindo?"

"Desculpa, Evans", disse Remus, olhando-a distraído e tentando sorrir. "O que foi?"

"Só perguntei se está tudo bem. Você está quase tão branco quanto o Nick".

"Não, tudo bem". Uma pausa. "Na verdade... Evans, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro".

"Digamos que, hipoteticamente, um amigo de um amigo meu esteja com um problema. Ele tem que dispensar uma pessoa, mas não sabe o que fazer. Porque ele se importa com essa pessoa, mesmo sem conhecê-la direito, e ele não quer que ela fique chateada, entende? O que você faria?"

"Quem está dando em cima de você?", perguntou Lily, sorrindo maliciosamente e agitando a pena na direção dele. Remus quase sumiu debaixo da mesa. "Ok, entendi. Bom, se você- se o amigo do seu amigo se importa com a pessoa, então ignorá-la não é uma boa opção. É isso que eu faria. O melhor é o amigo do seu amigo ser sincero com a pessoa o mais rápido possível".

"Ah, é por isso que você ignora o James?"

"O Potter não está dando em cima de mim!", retrucou Lily, indignada.

_Oops_.

"Não, eu sei que não. De qualquer forma, eu pensei na mesma coisa, mas o problema é que o amigo do meu amigo não está conseguindo ter essa conversa".

"Diz pro amigo do seu amigo deixar de ser covarde e fazer o que deve ser feito", disse Lily, dando de ombros e voltando pro pergaminho, e de repente Remus entendeu porque James parecia gostar dela cada vez mais.

* * *

Estava transitando pelas proximidades do sono, durante uma aula de História da Magia, quando pela segunda vez em poucos dias Sirius quase o fez se juntar nas estatísticas de ataque cardíaco.

"Já falou?", sussurrou o amigo em sua orelha.

Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

"Padfoot, se você conseguir me matar, pode apostar que vou ser o pior fantasma do universo e nunca vou largar do seu pé", disse Remus, virando-se para a bancada de trás. Sirius comentou algo que soou incrivelmente próximo de _Você não largaria do meu pé de qualquer jeito_. "Ainda não. Eu não o encontrei".

Sirius sorriu.

"Você não precisa. Eu disse pro Regulus que você vai encontrá-lo hoje".

Remus sentiu como se estivesse debaixo de uma guilhotina. Até Sirius começar a rir e dizer que a cara de idiota de Remus era impagável. _Terceira vez_. "É brincadeira. Mas se você não resolver isso logo, vou mesmo falar com ele".

"Sirius, uma morte lenta e dolorosa te aguarda assim que nós estivermos no dormitório".

"Isso pra mim tem outro nome", comentou Peter, distraído, ao lado dele.

* * *

"Cara, o que 'tá acontecendo?", perguntou James, no vestiário, depois de passar duas horas treinando arremessos. Sirius sempre assistia aos treinos de Quadribol.

"O que 'tá acontecendo?"

"É, é isso que estou perguntando. Essa coisa com você e o Moony".

"Não se preocupe, James, nada vai destruir nosso amor", disse Sirius, sorrindo e fugindo da toalhada que o amigo tentou acertar. "É que... meu irmão se declarou pro Moony ou coisa do tipo. É bem besta".

James tinha lhe lançado o mesmo olhar de espanto depois que Sirius tinha contado que dissera _não_ para Katherine Hamington, a garota mais bonita de toda a Corvinal.

"É, eu sei. Meu irmão passou dos limites. Provavelmente acha engraçado o que ele está fazendo, mas, sabe, é só... idiota".

"Mas... Mas Padfoot, e vocês? Ele não sabe?"

"E vocês o_ quê_?"

James olhou-o como se fosse óbvio e fez um gesto que certamente faria a Sra. Potter deixá-lo de castigo por um mês.

"Que porra é essa, Prongs?", indignou-se Sirius, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

"Ai! Desculpa, Padfoot. Não quis ofender, ok?", disse James, terminando de se trocar e guardando suas coisas no armário. "Só achei que... bom, vocês parecem meus pais às vezes, sabe? Sempre nessas briguinhas e mesmo assim grudados e... Só achei que...".

Ele fez o gesto mais uma vez, começou a rir e saiu correndo.

* * *

Quando aconteceu, Remus estava completamente despreparado. Aliás, estava totalmente distraído e na realidade trombou em Regulus, quase jogando o garoto no chão e derrubando os livros que ambos seguravam.

"Desculpa!", exclamou, sentindo-se o maior idiota da face da Terra. O sentimento não teve nenhuma melhora quando ele percebeu em _quem_ tinha trombado, e de repente Remus começou a achar aquela situação extremamente ridícula. Tinha lido uma cena _exatamente assim_ num daqueles romances de sua mãe. Não que ele tivesse tempo para ler aquelas besteiras.

Regulus empalideceu assim que o viu, e começou a desajeitada e desesperadamente arrumar seus livros caídos.

"Ei, Regulus, calma", disse Remus, e sua voz de repente parecia estranhamente reconfortante. "Eu te ajudo".

Os dois arrumaram todos os livros, e Regulus estava tentando escapar do corredor quando Remus disse as tão antecipadas palavras: _precisamos conversar._

"Olha, Regulus, me desculpa", falou, sorrindo fraco para o garoto. "Eu não queria ter te tratado daquele jeito, é só que... não estava esperando que você tentasse-".

"Foi idiota ter dito aquilo pra você. O que mais eu poderia esperar da minha queda idiota e de um grifinório idiota?"

"Bom, essa frase tem 'idiotas' demais", Remus disse e Regulus riu brevemente. "Você é um bom garoto, Regulus. Sirius sempre falou muito bem de você", o que não era _estritamente _uma mentira, é claro. Não é porque Sirius não sabia expressar seus sentimentos que Remus não sabia que eles estavam lá.

"Não, ele não falou".

"E você fez a coisa certa em me contar, ok? Você sempre deve falar o que sente", agora ele estava apenas reciclando o que costumava ouvir dos pais. Mas eles eram mais velhos e deveriam entender dessas coisas. "Mesmo que a outra pessoa não sinta o mesmo. Ou isso vai ficar guardado dentro de você por tanto tempo que vai explodir por causa disso".

"Eu não vou explodir por deixar de dizer alguma coisa, que coisa besta", retrucou Regulus.

"O ponto, Regulus, é que sinto muito se machuquei seus sentimentos. Me desculpa", disse de novo, sorrindo para Regulus, que imediatamente concentrou-se nos livros que carregava. Ele deu um abraço rápido no menino. "Bom, eu tenho que ir".

"Ei, Regulus!", chamou, quando os dois já estavam se distanciando no corredor.

"O quê?"

"Existem muitos caras legais por aí. Como o Severus, da sua casa, vocês já conversaram?"

Remus apressou-se.

* * *

Sirius foi acordado com um _"Falei"_ dentro do seu cérebro, o que fez seu coração disparar imediatamente. Remus estava ajoelhado do lado da sua cama, com o mais radiante sorriso do universo.

"Você está muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, não é?", disse Sirius, tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos. "Idiota".

"Seu irmão vai ficar bem. Ele é realmente uma graça".

"É, uhum".

"Padfoot, é um belo e ensolarado sábado, por que nós não vamos comemorar lá no jardim a pessoa madura que eu sou?", disse Remus alegremente. Sua qualidade de vida havia aprimorado imensamente desde a conversa que tivera com Regulus, no dia anterior.

"Porque são oito e meia, seu imbecil", retrucou Sirius, virando-se para o outro lado da cama. "Com certeza o Prongs ou o Wormtail são companhias muito melhores do que eu".

"Certo, vou pro jardim sozinho, então. Tudo bem", disse Remus num tom de quem acabara de ouvir um terrível xingamento sobre sua mãe. Levantou-se e saiu do dormitório. Sirius afundou o rosto no travesseiro e amaldiçoou até a décima terceira geração.

Foram torturantes minutos, até conseguir levantar-se sem ser cegado pela luz do sol e vestir uma roupa decente (não que precisasse, pensou irritado, não é como se qualquer pessoa estivesse no jardim, todas as pessoas de bem estavam dormindo àquela hora).

Remus, é claro, estava no lugar de sempre embaixo da faia, comendo o que parecia um maravilhoso pedaço de pão recheado. Sirius, e muito provavelmente Hogsmeade inteira, ouviu seu estômago roncar, e xingou mais um pouco. Seu mau-humor atingira níveis inacreditáveis quando sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

"Pronto, aqui estou", resmungou rabugento.

"Não precisa fazer manha, Padfoot". Remus continuava insuportavelmente radiante.

"Aqui".

Ele tirou uma jarra de suco de abóbora, comida o suficiente para alimentar parte da população africana e uma toalha xadrez de uma cesta, colocando tudo na frente deles. Sirius olhou-o espantado.

"Eu nem ia vir!"

"Ah, Sirius, é claro que ia", retrucou Remus, parecendo ser um grande e velho sábio enquanto Sirius era apenas uma criança boba.

Ele resolveu que o melhor era focar-se na comida, ao invés de discutir com Remus.

* * *

Depois que todo o drama com Regulus havia terminado, a paz e a prosperidade estavam de volta à Hogwarts e à vida de Sirius.

Exceto que, na verdade, a vida de Sirius estava ainda mais tumultuada do que antes.

O novo problema era que ele simplesmente não conseguia parar no que James, aquele idiota, havia dito no vestiário. Ou no gesto indescritivelmente obsceno, que nenhum garoto de quinze anos deveria saber fazer, mas na verdade Sirius sabia muito bem do que se tratava e, bom, ele havia ensinado o gesto para James. Só não esperava na época que um dia ele seria vítima de tal baixaria.

De qualquer forma, Sirius não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Naquilo o que James tinha dito, não no _naquilo_ que mentes pervertidas pensavam. Mas na verdade Sirius pensava- O ponto é que Sirius estava ficando insuportavelmente frustrado com toda a situação.

Ele sabia, é claro, que qualquer jovem respeitável estaria preocupado com a crise financeira no mundo bruxo, ou o crescente número de assassinatos, e aquela marca de caveira que aparecia com mais e mais freqüência no Profeta Diário, e é claro que Sirius estava preocupado com essas coisas, não é como se ele fosse um alienado ou um anarquista, era só que...

Pensar em Remus era muito melhor.

Se antes de todo o incidente com seu irmão Remus era uma estranha constante em seus pensamentos, depois daquilo e da iminente possibilidade de Moony simplesmente começar a sair com alguém (com _Regulus_, de todas as pessoas!), ele parecia ser o novo habitante na cabeça de Sirius, ao invés de seu cérebro.

Sirius gostava de Remus. Era simples assim. Não havia como negar e, se até _Prongs_ já havia percebido (e Prongs raramente percebia qualquer coisa que não fosse ele mesmo) é porque Sirius era muito mais óbvio do que gostaria e do que deveria ser. Apesar da comparação com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter ter sido completamente descabida, ele e Remus não eram _velhos_.

Ele tinha que agir.

Ok, ok. Talvez fosse melhor esperar _Wormtail_ perceber as coisas antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada. (_Padfoot, eu sabia desde o terceiro ano_, ouviria dali algum tempo).

Sim, era isso. Ele iria esperar e ver como as coisas aconteciam, e tudo ficaria bem, o que quer que acontecesse. Não é como se ele amasse desesperadamente Remus, e sentisse falta em todos os momentos que ele não estava lá, menos nos momentos em que estava fazendo alguma com James que Remus desaprovaria porque nessas vezes Remus era um saco; ou que ocasionalmente ele sonhasse com Remus e tivesse vergonha de sequer olhar para o rosto sorridente do amigo na manhã seguinte. Ou qualquer uma dessas coisas bobas, como se estivesse completamente apaixonado.

* * *

"Moony, eu gosto de você", disse assim que Peter e James desceram para o Salão Comunal.

Remus olhou para ele sem qualquer reação, sentindo seu coração disparar.

"Você é bonitinho e _tão legal_, ao contrário do meu irmão idiota, e você estuda e tudo o mais, porque estudar é uma coisa muito boa mesmo", continuou Sirius, fazendo voz de falsete, e Remus tinha certeza absoluta que em uma dessas brincadeiras seu coração simplesmente desistiria da vida.

"Sirius, você consegue não ser um completo imbecil por três minutos?"

"Ah, Moony, você precisava ter visto sua cara!", disse o outro, rindo.

"Não foi engraçado, ok?"

"Foi sim", retrucou Sirius, ainda rindo.

De repente ele parou de rir, porque estranhamente, assim mesmo de um momento para o outro, a boca de Remus estava sobre a sua e, na verdade, Remus inteiro também estava sobre ele.

"Você acha isso engraçado?", perguntou Remus, seriamente, olhando-o nos olhos. Sirius teve aquela estranha e pouco recorrente sensação de que ele tinha sido um tremendo idiota. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer.

"Eu- Remus- Moony-"

"Tudo bem", retrucou Remus, resignado, fazendo menção de se levantar.

O que por um lado era bom, já que parecia que suas caixas torácicas iriam explodir a qualquer momento. Por outro, Sirius não era _tão_ idiota assim, e ele sabia que Remus interpretaria como _nunca mais encoste em mim_ se o deixasse sair naquele momento.

"Moony, não, não é isso". Ele segurou o braço do amigo. "Seria legal você sair de cima de mim porque você está me sufocando, mas seria ainda mais legal se você deitasse do meu lado e a gente pudesse continuar porque, sabe, como eu vou ficar com você se eu morrer sufocado?"

Remus parecia surpreso.

"É, eu sei. Você tirou a sorte grande, pode se gabar", Sirius disse, gesticulando e mexendo no cabelo. "Quando eu disse gostava de você, eu queria dizer mesmo, queria dizer há _séculos_, mas você sabe que não tenho jeito pra essas coisas, mas o resto foi brincadeira porque, _ew_, não falaria pra você as mesmas coisas que _meu irmão_ disse, até porque foram coisas absurdas, em que universo morar na biblioteca é uma característica positiva...".

Quais haviam sido as plantas da aula de Herbologia, mesmo?

Sirius parou de falar assim que Remus, não mais em cima dele, o beijou de novo. Dessa vez um beijo de verdade, que Sirius conseguia mexer-se o suficiente para corresponder e poder passar a mão pela cintura do outro e sentir o coração dele batendo contra o seu. Mas continuou sem conseguir respirar.

* * *

"Sabe qual a parte boa de odiar minha família?", perguntou Sirius, mexendo distraidamente no cabelo de Remus.

"Hm?"

"Não ter que te apresentar pra mais ninguém. Ou te levar para jantar em casa, e passar o _Natal em família_". Remus olhou-o sem entender. "Parece que você é um arrasa-coração dos Black, Sr. Lupin. E eu não quero correr mais nenhum risco".

* * *

**N/A: **O título é uma óbvia referência àquele poema sobre a pedra do Drummond. Essa fanfic foi escrita para a quinta edição do projeto "Like a brother my ass", do fórum 6 Vassouras, usando a seguinte proposta: "E se o Regulus tivesse se apaixonado pelo Remus?". Agradecimento especial à Beca, que leu antes. Comentários são muitíssimo bem-vindos, é claro! :)

No mais, uma cena que era o final original, antes do Sirius e do Remus sequer se pegarem, e acabou não encaixando na versão final:

"Moony!"

Sirius praticamente jogou seus livros sobre a bancada, sentando-se do lado do amigo.

"Acabei de ver o Regulus andando junto com o Snivellus pelo corredor. Sorrindo e _corando_". Remus fez sua melhor expressão de surpresa. "Se eu souber que você tem qualquer envolvimento nisso...".

* * *

**Atualizada em 16/12/2012: **corrigi erros de digitação, frases estranhas e mudei algumas coisas ofensivas da primeira versão. Muito obrigada pra todo mundo que comentou até hoje, são todxs queridxs.


End file.
